Servant: Avenger
by Lad Lad
Summary: Her standards were low when she set her mind to join the Holy Grail War. Needless to say, she was disappointed.


**A/N: I don't really have anything to talk about other than the fact that I'm probs biting off more than I can chew lol**

"I wish upon the Holy Grail-" He was cut off with an arrow in the throat, from the dying archer behind him.

"I wish upon the Holy Grail, fo-" He was cut off with several pounds of lead peppering his body, courtesy of his Master.

"I wish upon the Holy Grail, for the-" He was beheaded, the final act of the Saber of this war.

It seemed every attempt got him closer, but none of them worked out. None of them ever worked , and he would never get his wish.

Every time he failed, he felt a little part of him die. Eventually, would there be any left?

Every single time he was defeated, be it in the middle of the war, or at the end, it seemed to be a surprise attack from a Servant in near-death.

.. No, perhaps that was just his luck. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe he would never win. What would he even do after he got his wish granted? He still had a few wishes strong enough to grant him a place in the Throne, but he was much weaker than most upper-class Servants summoned via Catalysts, whilst he was a "shitty roll" as one game-freak Master once said to him. It was offensive, but not exactly false.

After all, he really only had one Noble Phantasm of his own, and not many useful skills like other Servants. Granted, he did have **that** , but he swore never to use it. He doesn't go back on his word.

But it seems.. Well, it seems that he mustn't give up, and so he won't. He will get his wish granted.

Given that he failed to complete his wish so many years ago, surely if he was granted the option to try again and again in a war such as the Holy Grail War, he could eventually grant it? It wasn't exactly too grandiose to happen,and at the very least, he had a chance, so...

So he would try.

Try again and again. Forever.

Until he gets his wish granted, until his wish is granted.

He, Servant Avenger, would try again and again, would die again and again, to grant the wish of humanity's salvation, the objective he failed to complete.

And it looked like another chance was coming up..

FATE;AVENGEWORKS;FATE;AVENGEWORKS;FATE;AVENGEWORKS;FATE;AVENGEWO

"Fill fill fill. Drown in the blood and die, and surrender five times." spoke a soft voice, a hushed tone near whisper.

"Win five times over but die in the end."

"Grant the salvation of victory to those who do not obtain it."

"Grant me the salvation of victory, and deliver my enemies unto despair."

"If you wish upon the Grail, surrender your wish to me, and obey my order!"

"Heed my call and answer!" A brilliant flash of light in the small store room, the small cases of random junk being pushed back.

In the magic circle, doused red, was a young man on his knee, with a large black appendage instead of a right arm, with black hair shifting white at certain parts of his head, near the scalp, with old black pants and a singular black sleeve on his left arm.

He looked up at the woman before him, a woman with large brown robes and chestnut brown hair, glasses on her face, with a grey shirt under the coat, and brown pants.

"Before we start, Master.. I gotta ask, is brown your favourite colour?" His mouth shifted into a smile, as the three matching black tendrils twirled around eachother and made an arm, which met his right hip, as he stood up to face his Master.

"Hmph. I do hope you won't joke around in a battle scenario...?" She trailed off, waiting for an answer.

"Avenger, and before you ask, my True Name really isn't important. Plus, you wouldn't recognize it. " He gave a light shrug as he finished his sentence.

"... Right. Just my luck I get an entirely new class. I need to know what you can do and how best to improve it. Given your.. unique appearance, am I to assume it at least relates to what you can do?" She replied, sass just as evident in her tone as in her expression.

"Gyaha! Good to know my Master at least has some spunk! I'll be sure to win this war for ya, Master." He gave a wink as he followed behind his totally peeved Master, heading into a large courtyard, four gardens of various flowers, with a large fountain in the middle, with large rock walls containing said courtyard.

They soon came across an old wood door, and Avenger's master entered, followed by Avenger.

The room was old and ornate, similar to a castle throne room, although small. It had large stone walls made into book-cases, and high ceilings with two red carpets going across the room in a plus sign. In the centre of the room was a large table with two chairs on either end.

"Sit." ordered the brown-clad woman.

"Sure thing." replied the Servant, pulling out one of the simple wood chairs and sitting down, his master doing the same.

"First off, my name is Boudica Regina Adalia. I will be your Master for this Holy Grail War. The participants are, as far as I know, an Einzbern, and an Edelfelt, as well as myself. You are the fourth servant to be summoned, and there are no apparent abnormalities in this specific Grail War. I am capable of high-end Golemancy, an-" Her rant was cut short by a light cough from a maid in traditional peach attire who entered the room.

"Ah, my apologies, Avenge- A-Avenger?!" Boudica's tone quickly turned into one of anger as Avenger's snores finally grew loud enough for his Master to hear.

Boudica grit her teeth and charged a basic fire spell, then muttered "Fiure." and sent a small gout of flame toward Avenger, who fell out of his chair and began sputtering.

"A-ah! S-sorry, Master!" Avenger shouted as Boudica charged another fire spell.

"... As I was saying. I am well-versed in Golemancy, along with ice and fire spells. Now that introductions are done with, what are your abilities?" Boudica continued.

"Well.. There are a certain set of Phantasms at my disposal which are basically copies of other Servant's Phantasms. I have a low-level Territory Creation skill, and a lot of the most basic beginner spells..." Avenger began trailing off.

"I-Ignoring the completely impossible Noble Phantasm copying part, is.. Is that it?" Boudica replied, a bit dumbstruck.

"Nah. I've got some other tricks up my sleeve. Got a decent riding skill, at least, and a good sword mastery skill, or whatever it's called." Avenger put his feet up on the table, letting his left arm droop as well as his right.

Avenger was then forced out of his stupor by Boudica's head banging against the table. A loud groan was heard from her, though muffled, before she muttered; "Really, I must have the worst Servant in this war.."

 **Elsewhere**

A small boy in old red armours sneezed.

 **Throne Room Place Thing**

"Hey! I take offence to that! At least I'm not a Lancer, you know!" Avenger shouted in exasperation, standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

"I'd prefer a Lancer.." Boudica whined.

"Hmph! You won't be talking shit about me once I win this damn war for you.." grumbled Avenger, before asking; "Oi, who's the advisor? Master?" Avenger questioned after sitting down.

"The advisor for this war is a Church ambassador named Andrew Manson, Sir Avenger." The maid said, walking to Avenger's side.

"... Manson, huh? Rings a bell." Avenger's face quickly scrunched. Evidently, he knew this Manson. Wonder why. Almost as if he's from the future, or something..

"Avenger. We'll need to speak to this Andrew, so get moving." Boudica quickly stood up and began walking to the door.

"Man, so there really wasn't a reason for us to come here, eh, Master?" Avenger questioned, turning to his Master as he got up and stretched his joints.

"W-.. Well, I figured we'd.. have more to t-talk about, and stuff.." Boudica trailed off, a light blush slowly crawling across her face, with Avenger stifling a giggle.

"S-Shut up.. Let's just move." Said blush quickly turned into an expression of near seething anger as Boudica power-walked toward the door, Avenger striding along with her.

The two then ventured back out into the courtyard, the maid following with them. "Aina, fetch the limo. I'd rather not have to walk to this... Andrew." Boudica glanced over to Aina, the maid who had been following them as they continued out of the courtyard and headed to the stone-bricked driveway.

The pale-clothed maid nodded and entered the front seat of the long, black limo. Avenger and Boudica entered the back of the vehicle.

Avenger yawned and laid down onto the soft cushions of the limo, seeing Boudica sit down on the far left of the vehicle.

Boudica rapped the tinted glass of the driver's cabin, the maid, Aina, sliding the glass away and asking; "Yes, ma'am?"

"To Andrew Manson." Boudica then heard a chuckle, raising her brow and turning to Avenger, who said; "Your maid's also your chauffer? Man, my master's pretty damn rich this time around."

"This time around? I've read all reports I could find on the previous Grail wars down to the families of the participants, and I've seen most of the information on most of the Servants in said Grail wars. I've **never** seen you in anything. What do you mean?" Avenger visibly tensed before letting out a nervous chuckle.

"N-nothing.. Nevermind.. Hey, uh..?" Avenger looked off out into the window at his left with narrowed eyes.

Boudica looked out of her window and saw the distant lights clashing, feeling the prana bursting through the air and the familiar signature of a Servant from the clashing lights in the distance. 

"... Hmph. Yes, Yes I do. I'll have Aina drop us off and return to the castle, so that-" Boudica turned to find the shallow breeze of the night air flowing into the limo via the open sun-roof , before Aina awkwardly shuffling into the limo from the sun-roof.

"I-" The sunroof slammed shut as the limo became enveloped in a black light, red lines akin to magic circuits pulsing throughout the light, and the tinted glass slid open, revealing Avenger with a large metal gauntlet on his right hand with a red ponytail coming from a small circlet on his head.

"Hope you don't mind, Master, but we'll be getting there a bit faster than you'll be used to!" Avenger shouted, quickly closing the glass before he could hear the angry roars of his Master.

He fiddled with the dashboard before turning on the radio, allowing a delighted hum to escape his lips as he continued driving to the distant off-shore rig.. Wait, what?

It took him a few minutes to get to the docks, though getting to the rig? That was... granted, a bit more difficult. Even more so to arrange the ships.

 **FATE;AVENGEWORKSFATE;AVENGEWORKSFATE;AVENGEWORKSFATE;AVENGE**

The large, silver plates that adorned Saber's forms clinked as his cloaked blade made contact with the green spear of the blue Lancer, with the peeved Fujimaru child kneeling a ways away from the crates and battle.

A particularly annoyed Servant, standing atop of a lamp-post that narrowly shone on his drab, lifeless attire, looked upon the rig with scorn, glancing over to a distant red bridge.

The echoing roars and revs of a vehicle momentarily distracted the Lancer, who shouted; "OI! Did you hear that?!"

"Do you honestly believe I would fall for something that obvious? You'd be better saying; 'Look over there.'" Saber absently responded, a blank expression on his face (though it was hard to tell with his closed eyes.), though his smirk told it all.

"Is... Is that a..?" Lancer narrowed his eyes, jumping out of the way of a slice from the hidden blade of Saber, glancing over behind said Saber.

"Now you're TRYING to make it obvious." The blond swordsman rubbed the side of his head.

Lancer's narrowed eyes quickly widened as he hastily rolled out of the way of something, screaming; "CAAAAAAAAR?!"

Saber's shocked... 'expression' was just as hilarious as the one he had when he turned around; just barely bringing his blade up to block the long, black limo with a bestial appearance's bite. Yes, bite. It tried to bite him. Through it's grill, no less.

The shock didn't end there, as the car fell onto the floor, distant boats sinking or exploding, with said car revving up and pushing Saber further back.

Soon, Saber's back made contact with a green crate, before he grit his teeth and let out a burst of prana that caused the car to reverse, before skidding to a halt.

The hood clattered against the floor, with Lancer rising to his feet and Saber rising from the indent he had made (with himself) in the crate.

The Servant on the lamp-post leveled his glare unto the car, the headlights of that car rising up to glare at the Servant of the Lamp as well.

"Hah. What a joke. The mighty Saber Servant, nearly felled by a boat-hopping car? A disgrace beyond disgraces." joked the Servant of the Lamp, before the driver side car door burst apart, followed by three disgusting tendrils slithering out of it.

The tendrils were further followed by a pale man with shaggy black hair walking out, with dark purple plates adorning his arm and most of his lower body, a black substance coating several parts of his chest.

His pale orbs gazed up at the similarly pale orbs of the Servant of the Lamp, before his gaze was cut short by several flying swords aimed at the sorta-armoured Servant standing close to the growling monster-limo.

The cloud of smoke surrounded most of the Monster Limo as well as the tentacled Servant, before being abruptly cut off by the swing of a grand, ornate sword corrupted by the hand of the tendril Servant, before said tendrils formed an arm.

The other swords were planted in a similarly corrupted car door, held in the right arm of the Tentacled Servant.

"A present? For me? You're too kind, o Lampman." The Tentacled Servant gave a sharp bow, followed by a condescending giggle.

"Annoying. Cool car, though. It's a pity I have to wreck it." Lampman's smirk smirkened as he raised a hand into the air, causing dark grey portals to arise from nothingness around him, spears, swords, lances, halberds and otherwise emerging from them, before turning to the position of the Monster-car and the Tentacled Servant.

"Ouch. Your wounds cut me deeper than you'll ever find yourself in a man, much less a woman." The Tentacled Servant winked before turning to face the Saber, standing solitary and glaring down Lancer, who's eyes rushed between Saber, Lampman, and Tentacles.

"To turn from your enemy.. truly, such a condescending individual.." murmured Lampman, grabbing hold of an ornate greatsword that was emerging from a portal.

The ensuing battle between Monster-Car and Lampman was amazing. Frighteningly so. Possibly the most exciting, action-packed fight one could write.

Anyways, Saber continued backing away, trying to return to the Fujimaru child, only to be blocked via an assault from the Tentacled Servant.

"How rude. Is it not manners to introduce oneself before battling?" Saber questioned as Lancer slowly faded into the darkness, slinking away under the covers of dark.

"Even more so to ask for one's name without giving it. Given how you hold that mist-clad blade, and your stance, you're obviously an Archer. I can only deduce that you are Robin Hood. I am Servant Tentacleman, true name Nyarlathotep." Tentacleman's smug grin grew ten sizes that day, as the grip on Saber's sword tightened.

".. I concur with the statement of the Servant on the lamp. You truly are an annoying individual." Saber murmured, skidding his left foot back and allowing the tip of his blade to clang against the ground. (His sword hit the ground as well uwu)

"Yeesh. Lots of insults being thrown around. Is it because I revealed your True Name, Robin?" The Tentacled Servant's jokes met... angered ears, as the Saber rushed at him.

'Nyarlathotep' ducked under the swipe of Saber's blade, bringing the broken car door up to block another strike, then attempting to pierce Saber's chest-piece with a strike from the corrupted blade in his left hand.

Saber quickly struck the blunt side of the greatsword with his own invisible blade and sent it into the ground, then twirled the hidden blade in his hand and swung the blade at the Tentacled Servant's neck.

… before it was abruptly blocked by a tendril holding a cutlass.

Saber's eyes would have widened if they were open. He tilted his head at the shield (really, how is he seeing anything?), letting his right eye flutter open, revealing a brilliant steel blue comparable to ice.

That eye focused on the car door, that formerly held three weapons in it, now only held one.

Saber grit his teeth and let his eye close, 'watching' the door fall to the ground.

Tentacled Servant's grips tightened on each of the four weapons he held, having obtained a fourth from the car door.

The tendrils wrapped around the handles of the weapon as the Tentacled Servant got into an offensive stance, rushing at Saber once again.

Saber blocked a strike from the cutlass, before parrying a swipe from the hook sword, then twirling around the blade of the greatsword and jumping out of the way of the axe.

The Tentacled Servant's tendrils tangled around, creating a spear-like malformation of blades meshed together, then tried to bring them under Saber's chin.

Saber brought his blade up and blocked the first blade, then slammed his blade into the wood of the axe, causing it to splinter before it broke off. He twirled around and slashed at the Tentacled Servant's neck, though the attack was prevented by the enemy Servant's greatsword.

Saber jumped back as Tentacles dropped the axe and let the empty-'handed' tentacle twirl around the corrupted greatsword in his left, as he picked up the car door once again.

"This is rather irritating. I suppose I'll end it her- ah.. It seems I must go. Apologies, but we will have to finish this later." Saber began walking away, astralizing just before the corrupted car door could make contact with him.

"Damn. Guess I'll go see if Lancer is still there." Tentacles began rubbing his chin, before an extremely angry British voice boomed in his head; "ARE YOU INSANE, AVENGER?!"

Avenger grunted and murmured back "I mean.. maybe..?"

"YOU THREW US OUT AT THE DOCKS, YOU... YOU... TENTACLED. SON. OF. A.-" The anguished screeches of his Master were cut short via Avenger closing the mental connection.

"Man, I'd better get ready for the beating of any of my life-times.." grumbled the Avenger before he began walking away from their battle-ground.

 **Something's... Licking my cheek.. Something's... Licking my cheek.. Something's... Licking my**

Berserker scoffed as the Noble Phantasms emerged from the Gate, slamming into the corrupted Monster-Car. "It's truly a pity that you're the best fight I've had since I got here."

The car revved at that. Perhaps it was capable of thought, on some level? Or maybe it was mentally connected to that Servant with the tentacles. Regardless, the weapons connected, just barely creating several scratches on the blackened alloys of the mechanical beast.

The beast's lower chassis burst open, revealing the axel that had split apart to make two 'limbs' of sorts.

It snarled once more and climbed up the crates that Berserker was standing on. Seeing a car angrily walk up a wall at you was a pretty scary experience, if not for the fact Berserker was scarier.

Berserker 'hmph'ed and tossed the sword he was holding at the beast, who bit into it and consumed it.

It was disgusting. An abomination of curse and car, snarling and foaming, trying to bite at anything that moved.

At the very least, Berserker would be a good exterminator.

Several steel greys appeared in the skies before weapons of all kinds slowly inched through them, then speeding toward the creature, causing it to fall to the ground in a pained whimper.

Berserker took a longer gander at the beast. It was... unexpectedly cute, for a revolting abomination.

"Perhaps this one will be less annoying.." Berserker glanced at the distant bridge- no, he was staring right at one of the arches of the bridge. Specifically, the two that were on it... Were.

He turned his glare unto the ground, looking at the Tentacled Servant walking from the battleground he had made with Saber.

Lancer had returned to the battlefield, though mostly in drifting around the sides of the course. A mongrel beyond regard, and a cowardly one at that..

That one Fujimaru child...

The Fujimaru Child was still visibly seething, kneeling behind Saber's defensive form, clutching his left arm. Berserker had attempted to take him out, but Saber's defense proved to be stronger than Berserker could break. For now.

The group of Servants all had hostile expressions and stances, though Lancer's seemed to indicate he wanted to fight, not win. A type of ferocity that was admirable in it's own way, even if he did seem cowardly when the car jumped.

Tentacles- no, perhaps he was Caster? Well, Fighting in the open is hardly their style.. He walked back unto the battlefield, corrupt black armour clad on his legs and his pale hand, as well as a growing (yes, growing) plate helmet covering most of his right eye and up to his neck.

it would seem that the battle would continue, far more ferocious than ever. How enjoyable. Truly, blood would be spilled today, in the glory of honourable combat! Would Berserker be given his wish? Would the glory of death be bestowed? This was the perfect high! The greatest high! The possibility of death! The-

An off-key screech began getting louder and louder before a giant chariot slammed into the snarling Tentacled Servant, sending him flying back into another shipping container, to most of their surprise.

Growling and rasping, the Tentacled Servant slowly rose up before a flash of light enveloped him and the armour slowly faded into glowing golden dust, and in place of his armoured leggings were black jeans.

Saber slowly helped the Fujimaru child rise to their feet, just in time for the red-haired boy to shout; "FRIENDS! ALLIES! ENEMIES! TRULY, THIS IS THE BEST POSSIBLE TIME! WHO WOULD JOIN ME IN MY CONQUEST?", raising two arms high above his head.

A whimper sounded from a small black-haired boy in the similar-in-age redheaded boy's chariot.

.. needless to say, many of the Servants were dumbfounded.

Lancer astralized with a sight, whilst Berserker raised his arms high; "How... How dare you?" pure bloodlust flowing from him. He audibly grit his teeth, his eyes widened in pure rage.

"Hmm? Have my actions upset you, lamp one?" The boy tilted his head in confusion.

"Bloodshed! Blood should have been shed! Death should have echoed through this war! Instead, a mockery! How... How dare you! Die!" No doubt hundreds of grey portals appeared behind the servant Berserker, weapons of many kinds flowing through them.

The boy's chariot quickly rose once more, flying out of the barrage of supersonic weapons mere moments before they would have made contact.

He rode into the distance, dissappearing in the blink of an eye.

Berserker began panting heavily, snarling as if he were a wild beast.

Saber and their Master quickly ducked out, escaping via a docked boat, leaving Berserker roaring throughout the night.  
 **  
Um... Not someone worth mentioning, I guess. Um... Not someone worth mentioning, I guess.  
**

Avenger huffed as he materialized next to his Master, the broken wreck of their limo still smouldering in the distant rig.

He was looking at his feet, suffering a hefty scolding from his Master.

"-n't believe you'd even CONSIDER doing that! Now I have to reschedule the meeting! You godforsaken dunce!" Avenger zoned back in, facing his Master once again.

"W-well, you know, I can.. Get.. us another one?" He said hesitantly.

Boudica's eyes narrowed, before she barely managed to stifle; "I.. Y-You! B-but! Grh!"

.. The three went home, the Servant of the group doing so with a rather large lump in his head. 

**A/N: e** **So, like. Basically. uh. Yeah! This is done. I was really excited to make this. B-. Bye.**


End file.
